Shou Potter
by Tenkai of Chaos
Summary: Harry is abandoned because he is though a squib and his twin Marten is thought to be the BWL, comes to Hogwarts as one of the last Shou-lords. AN: I own the Shou and every thing connected to them, I don’t own everything else Put on hold for Gunsmith potte
1. prolog

Shou Potter

Sum: Harry is abandoned because he is though a squib and his twin Marten is thought to be the BWL, comes to Hogwarts as one of the last Shou-lords.

AN: I own the Shou and every thing connected to them, I don't own everything else.

Chapter one

The Forgotten

_Come around, Many don't know the story of the Shou and a new few shall learn. It started long before the continent Pangaea on a continent called Dragonia. On this continent there where many races, each as unique as the last but not as unique as the Shou, the masters of the sword and martial arts but also of shadows, the Shou were the forgotten, the children that where abandoned, that were seen but never thought of, the first was called Artemis Kai as he grew in power the other races started to hate there kind and killed many that were unskilled or didn't know how to fight. So, Artemis in his sadness used very dark Magic and summoned death to him to grant his request for his soul. Now death thought that Artemis was going to ask for eternal life but he surprised death by asking to make every Shou to ever be born have his skill and power from birth. In deaths surprise he granted Artemis's wish causing fewer Shou to live beyond age ten, and so, from then on every Shou grew strong and when Dragonia's chapter came to a close the Shou's blood still ran strong, but now only children that had the blood but they were also forgotten or abandoned they became a true Shou. This is the story of one such Shou, whose birth name was Harry Potter. _

---Shadow Ally (A small off road outside of London)-11 years after Voldamort's fall---

Hoot, that was the sound that broke the young Shou, now named Kadaj, out of his meditation. He was about four foot five with messy black hair and one electric shock green eye with a large floppy hat tilted to cover his left eye (Powerful Shou's have two different eye colors). He was wearing combat boots with navy cameo pants held up by a belt that held a large number of throwing daggers/ knives, and a black open vest that showed just what his training did for him, he also had leather gloves on that came up to mid forearms and had a Katana hanging from his hip.

"What's this?" asked Kadaj, taking the note from the owl and reading it. "So, Albus wants me back?" asked Kadaj, to himself and started to write a note back that said he'd come and that his name now was Kadaj. "Here owl, take this to Albus." said Kadaj, tying the letter to its leg. After the owl left, Kadaj grabbed an old tattered cloak and wrapped it around him with the bottom half of his face covered up. "I'm glad I got everything I needed for the school so long ago." said Kadaj, walking over to a trunk that had a lion on it and seven locks, after he picked it up he walked out of the house and left to get on the Hogwarts express as it left in two days.

---Two days later-on the train---

Kadaj was sitting in a compartment that no one had clamed and scared away anyone that tried with a cold stare, as the train started to leave the station Kadaj just wrapped his cloak around him and tilted his hat over his face and tried to sleep. As time went on other students started to get load and stopped Kadaj from sleeping so he just rested and soon a girl about a year younger opened the door and came in with tears in her eyes not even noticing Kadaj. When Kadaj looked up at her he saw that she had inferno red hair and wearing a Hogwarts uniform.

Now like most Shou, Kadaj had a weak spot for crying women and had to ask. "Hey, what's the matter?" Hearing this, the girl's head shot up and looked acrossed from her. "Oh, I'm sorry, I though this was empty." said the girl, getting up to leave. "No, that's fine. Now tell me what would make a kind looking girl like you cry?" asked Kadaj, pulling her into the seat next to him. "It's my brother, Marten Potter; he thinks he can do what ever he wants and everyone does, even our parents side with him in every thing." said the girl. 'So, this is my little sister.' though Kadaj, putting an arm around the younger girl. "So, you're Rosemary Potter? Why don't you tell old Kadaj what your brother did and I'll try and help you." said Kadaj, shaking her a little and making her smile a little. After a little while Kadaj was feeling a new emotion for him, pure unbridled rage, and anyone that knows a Shou knows never get in there way when there angry. "You stay here. I want to talk with your brother." said Kadaj, leaving the compartment before Rosemary could protest.

After a few minutes of searching he found Marten with a red headed boy and a small round faced boy. "Excuse me, Marten Potter?" asked Kadaj, coming up from behind them.

A/N: If I don't get five reviews I won't continue this story.

End Prolog.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

When shadows strike: Part One

Last time on Shou Potter: After a few minutes of Searching he found Marten with a red headed boy and a small round faced boy. "Excuse me, Marten Potter?" asked Kadaj, coming up from behind them.

When Marten turned to see who asked for him, all he met was a gloved fist that sent him six feet back and a dagger pinning him to the floor. "Next time you make Rosemary cry, I _will_ kill you." said Kadaj, turning and walking away leaving stunned looks for the sheer gall of what Kadaj did.

"How dare you. Do you know who I am?" shouted Marten, trying to get up but the dagger held him in place. "Yes, but I don't care. Continue with that attitude and you won't live long." said Kadaj coldly, as he walked away the red headed boy pulled out his wand. "Hold it! How dare you hit the Boy-Who-Lived! If you don't beg for his forgiveness I'll curse you!" yelled the red head making people stick there heads out the compartment doors to watch what was happening. "You, curse me? Don't make me laugh boy." replied Kadaj, as he left the car and a very stunned B.W.L and company.

When Kadaj got back to the compartment he found Rosemary talking to a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes. "I'm back." said Kadaj, taking a seat next to Rosemary and made a movement to get comfortable and pulled a sheathed katana out from under his cloak and sat it leaning against the seat, doing this got a small gasp from the girls.

"What?" asked Kadaj, looking at the girls. "Why do you have a sword? Your going to get in trouble." said the brown haired girl. "No, any student can carry a bladed weapon. It's just frowned down on now, but nothing can be done about it." said Kadaj, opening his cloak to show ten to twenty daggers hanging from his belt. "Where does it say that?" asked the girl. "In Hogwarts guide to the rules, miss…I'm sorry but what is your name?" asked Kadaj, looking at the girl.

"Oh, I'm Hermione Granger." replied Hermione, blushing for not introducing her self. "Well met Hermione, I am Kadaj Hanzo, it's an honor to meet you." said Kadaj, giving her a small bow. "The pleasures all mine." replied Hermione, just as the compartment door opened and a blonde haired boy and two caveman like things entered like they own the place.

The boy looked at Kadaj and looked him up and down. "Are you the one that attacked Potter?" asked the boy. "Yes, I am, who are you?" asked Kadaj, ignoring a look from Rosemary. "I'm Draco Malfoy, this is Crabbe and Goyle. You'll find that in the wizarding world some families are better then others, I can help you." said Malfoy, holding out a hand. Only Malfoy got a nasty surprise, as a dagger bit into his hand. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for my self. And the Malfoys are just under the elder three potters for me." said Kadaj, pulling his dagger out and pushed on Malfoy's shoulder sending him and his cronies out.

"Kadaj, how could you. You'll get in trouble!" yelled Rosemary and Hermione together. "I do not worry." said Kadaj, sitting crossed legged on the seat with his katana resting against his shoulder and tipped his hat over both his eyes.

After some time Kadaj, awoke to the train slowing down and the chatter of the two girls, both in the uniform. "Kadaj, we're going to be at Hogwarts soon, you'd better get in uniform." said Rosemary, seeing that Kadaj was awake. "Sure." said Kadaj, as his shadow engulfed his form and transformed into the Hogwarts uniform only his hat remained still covering his left eye. "How did you do that?" asked Hermione, with her eyes as wide as dinner plates. "That's for a Shou to know and you to find out." replied Kadaj, with a chuckle.

"Students, we have arrived, please exit the train and leave your belongings here as they will be brought up to your rooms after the feast." said the conductor, as the student body left the train and got one the platform. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" yelled a large man with a wild beard. As the first years gather the other years went up a different path. "All right this way!" yelled the man, as he walked away the first years followed him to a small fleet of boats that everyone got into a boat and it soon sailed acrossed the lake.

How ever about half way through Marten Potter decide it would be a nice night to take a swim and the face that Kadaj had rock in his hand and a snipers aim had nothing to do with it. Yup, nothing to do with it at all. After the red head friend of Potters fished him out the trip was uneventful even when they got up to the castle and the man, Kadaj heard his name was Hagrid, banged on the oak doors three time, they opened and everyone was let inside and waiting for the sorting to happen.

AN: lets try 17 reviews this time. Also Vote on what house that Kadaj and the girl will go to it in a poll on my account and I'll but them in the same house. Also Rosemary's ten but going to Hogwarts a year early for reason to be explained.

End Chapter one: When Shadow Strikes Part One


End file.
